1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to mounting means in particular for electrical housings or other devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various mounting means for housings such as electrical housings are known wherein generally a screw or bolt passes through the back of the housing to attach it to a wall or other mounting surface.